Tellus
Tellus is an experimental creation. A creation size 5. It is the biggest one to date. It consists of 10 layers. And countless sublayers. The bottom layer, its called Tellus3d or Erde. And it was the hardest level to get into. The Guardians took about 200 years to pass through all the layers. After breaching the last one and arriving to Erde, the war started and lasted for about 150 years. Tellus3d consists of two main lands or continents.Glaukopis andMarina. Glaukopis is named after a Guardian. And Marina is named after the other Guardian. They were the founders of the Tellus experimental creation. or Tea. They were a couple, until they went to war against each other when Marina took her Custodians and went to war with the north. Called The first Guardian war. Each Guardian had his Custodians. Glaukopis Custodians: Vathiko, Kratos and Myha. Belong to Marina: Sylverio, Genho and Atlanto. They started with 1,500 million seeds. Which was around 250 million beings living during the First era of Erde. And continue with 2500 millions during the end of the Second Era. And about 800 billiong beings during the Third Era. FIRST ERA Marina and Glaukopis started seeding life. Marina was in charged with all the enviroment and land. While Glaukopis was the one in chaged of creation the vessels/physical bodies. Marina lifted up a huge land, which she named after her husband as a gift. And created mountains, and forrests. Animals and vegetation were put in the continent. Large demons and creatures walk through Erde. The custodians starting experimenting with matter, and had lots of fun creating diferent creatures. The mountains and woods emerged, it tooh more than a thousand years to create the perfect enviroment for vessels/physical bodies. During this age the guardians and the custodians could be seein walking on erde. SECOND ERA The first civilizations emerged, Each Custodian was in charge of one civilization. During this age, the Gardians were noi longer walking on erde. They divided Glaukopis into north and south. The Guardians were bigger in size than the custodians. And the beinds in erde being smaller in size than the Custodians. In the year 1756 The guardians Glaukois and Marina created along with Kratos, a huge realm around and island. Which was connected to a black void which makes it a nation inbetween sublayers. The only one of it type. The island in Erde was named Kratos, the island of the giants. Kratos will guard the entrance, and Marina and Glaukopis will live there supervisin everything from there. While the custodians make sure everything in erde went as planned. The mountain were they reside was named Luminos. In the beggining the diferent groups cooperate with each other. They were some disagreements but they were all resolved. The first ancient Kingdoms were born. The Fire Kingdom. It covered the whle North of Glaukopis. Myha, Kratos and vathiko were cooperating and created this kingdom. The second ancient kingdom was Terminas. It was created by Sylverio, Atlanto and genho. In the Year 2745 There was a disagreement between custodians. Vathiko and Sylverio went to war. And soon other cusodians joined them, this war was called the war for the great void. Custodians took sides and the north was in war with the south. The war was won by the North. So they claimed the great void. The war It lasted about 85 years. The north prospered faster than the south and became stronger. For many hundreds of years the south was under control over the north. Until Marina decided to intervine. She did it without her husband Glaukopis awarenes. And took an army with her. And invade the north. Glaukopis was furious and intervine too.This will be known as the First Guardian war. Glaukopis then created 4 diferent avatar vessels/bodies for the first species of beings to inhabited Erde. The first species. Dragons - The ancient species. Along with the angels, this species is very close to the guardians. there were two subspecies of dragons. One group settled in the south. In Atlanto. And the other one was in the south of Millith. It became Lumeria. '''Delfos - '''A new species. Its a sub species of Angel. Also known as the children of dragons. The dragons being a subspecies of the angels. Delfos was the most numerous species in Glaukopis. They settled all over the continent. But there was a group who setled in the south east of Glaukpis. Felines - Also an ancient species. They were located all over the north of the continent. In the north of Myha, the ghost mountains and a subspecies in Kratos. and Avians - The flying people. They were located primarily in the Avian Bay. They Avians rarely left their territory. Avians are also the main species that lives in Marina. But they differ from the family species in Glaukopis. Realm of Myha Genho -The Red empire- Grey Kingdom of Atlanto Kingdom of Sylverio Realm of Kratos - Realm of Vathiko. Kingdom of Boggo (This nation appeard during the Second Age, it was founded by two small groups from Sylverio and Atlanto. This is the nation of the wolves) The diference between Kingdom and Realm is basically how it is ruled. Kingdoms are ruled by the same family and its a Monarchy.. while realms, the rulers are voted by a close group of chisen elite.